This invention relates to a bag holder, and more particularly, to a frame assembly for holding trash bags and the like.
Over the years a variety of different types of bag holders have been developed for the purpose of collecting, bagging and disposing of trash, refuse, leaves and other material. Typical of such bag holders are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 122,685; 1,548,986; 3,614,041; 3,845,968 and 3,992,034.
Under loading conditions some prior art bag holders have a tendency to buckle, bend or twist as the bag is filled which may cause the bag holder to become permanently deformed and damaged. Moreover, with some types of prior art bag holders it is often awkward and cumbersome to readily insert and remove a flexible plastic bag.
It is therefore desirable to provide a bag holder which overcomes the preceding disadvantages.